Empty Letters
by HelloSunshine87
Summary: After one small incident Zombies are forced back behind the barrier, leaving their home, stuff, and families. With Christmas apporching Zed and Eliza attempt to make a special Christmas. But bad memories and the overwhelming feeling of lost continue to get in the way. On the other side of the barrier, Addison and Bucky are doing everything in their power to reunite their families.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a long brainstorming process, long writing period, then rewriting and lots of over thinking I have finally finished chapter 1! This will be a pretty sad fic but I will make sure to add some fluff too. So without further ado, I give you Empty Letters.**

Seabrook was brought together over time. It took time for acceptance to get to everyone. So how could years of hard work come apart in a matter of minutes? How did one small accident send everything back 50 years?

January 17th, 2031 everything fell apart. A Z-band virus. Bands were going offline one by one. Seabrook was once again overcome with panic, so they went back to their roots. They built a barrier and humans and zombies were segregated once again. Coincidently only a few days after the barrier was built everyone was back online. The average Seabrook citizen didn't give it a second thought, but a small group of people knew this was no accident. These were people who had lost their spouses and children due to the event, and they were determined to get to bring back their family.

December 4th, 2031

Zed collapsed onto the couch of the small apartment. All three kids had been fed, bathed and were tucked into bed. He turned the T.V. on at an expectable volume and slowly began to drift off to sleep. He was awoken to the apartment door slowly being opened.

"Nice of you to stop by," He said to the figure in the doorway.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "You will never what happened at the diner tonight."

Zombies were absolutely forbidden to leave Zombietown. Conditions were worse than they had ever been. Even the best jobs didn't pay much and even if you had money there isn't much to do with it. Zombie stores were filled with regrets. Things humans didn't want, things that were broken or malfunctioned.

"We have a $500 surplus!" She exclaimed sitting next to him, "Zal is giving it to the hardest working waitress. And-"

"You have to be that waitress." Zed interrupted. "With $500 we can get more toys-"

"Better decorations and a proper Christmas dinner! With the extra money we can get better ingredients so you can cook a real dinner for once."

Zed rubbed his eyes, "We have to make this the best Christmas ever. The kids have been through so much this year, they deserve this."

Eliza shook her head, "I know. First Christmas without Daddy is going to be hard. She was upset enough that he wasn't at her birthday." She let out a shaky breath, "I can't even imagine how they feel."

"I really thought everything would be sorted out by now. Christmas was so special, I didn't think we would be doing this alone."

"Z?" Eliza looked up at him teary-eyed, "Do you think this is ever gonna be sorted out? Do you think the barrier will come down again?"

Zed was silent. For almost a year he had told his kids this nightmare would be over soon, he had a generic optimistic answer. But he had wondered if he was lying to them. "I-I-I… don't know."

Eliza started to cry, "I don't want to raise my daughter alone. I want her to be able to see her father. I don't want a stupid wall keeping my family apart."

Zed pulled her into a hug and let her cry. "This isn't fair," she mumbled.

"I know. I'm so afraid of them forgetting her. I wish I had a picture or a video or something." He whispered.

Eliza sat up and dried her tears. "We have to make this Christmas perfect."

Zed nodded "I just want to make them feel at home. Bring back those happy Christmas memories."

"Christmas was Cecilia's favorite. Bucky used to hide candy cane's in the house. She would wake up and run around, she would squeal every time she found one. She showed us everyone she found, it was so cute."

"Addison was always in charge of Christmas stuff. She always made it so magical, I just want to bring half of that for the kids."

"And we will. Christmas cookies, gingerbread houses, snow angels, ice skating and presents, the traditional Christmas celebration." Eliza said plastering a fake smile on.

Zed rubbed this temples "I remember most of Addie's traditions, I doubt I can pull them off the perfect way she did though…"

"Hey, attitude check! This is not our special Christmas attitude! Now put on a smile and help me think of ideas!"

Zed paused to think "I say, we go all out. Christmas times 1,000! Big tree, decoration overload, all the bells, and whistles!" Zed said motioning around the room with his hands.

"We just need to take all of our ideas and crank them up a notch! No tradition will be skipped."

"Exactly! We need the biggest and the best of everything!"

"All the more reason for me to get that bonus." She sighed, "I'm going to be working double shifts every night now. I'll have to work harder and longer to get that money. I know that puts you in a tough position but-"

"E! It's not a problem at all! We seriously lucked out, I swear we are raising the 3 most well-behaved children in the country! As long as you don't miss Santa tomorrow, I'm fine."

"Oh! Speaking of which, Zal gave me a 3-hour lunch break to go to Zimmerman's Plaza to see Santa! And I promise I won't miss any of our super fun, super amazing Christmas extravaganza plans!"

He high fived her "We got this."

"Damn right!"

December 5th, 2031

This Saturday Santa would be at Zimmerman's Plaza, the only zombie shopping center, 3 green-haired kids were sitting in the living room writing their letters to Santa.

"Daddy?" Zaria asked from the floor, "Do you think Santa will bring me a pony?"

Zed looked up at her "A pony?"

"Yes!"

"Why do you need a pony Zari?" Her 3-year-old brother asked.

"To play with and to ride and to pet and to play with!" The five year old exclaimed.

Zed laughed "I don't know if a pony is gonna happen this year Zar."

"Fine." She grumbled erasing her paper.

"When we gonna see Santa?" Zavier asked crawling into Zed's lap.

"As soon as Aunt Eliza gets off work."

"Why is my mommy working on a Saturday?" Cecilia asked from her spot on the couch.

"Your mommy is working more so we make more money, that way we can get more cookies for Santa." Zed had gotten good at thinking on his feet. "Anything special on your list Cecilia?"

She nodded, "Slime."

Zed arched an eyebrow "I thought your mommy said no more slime?"

"Santa doesn't need to know that."

"Santa knows everything." Zed replied, "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!"

"He can't remember everything."

"That's how Santa is Cecilia! He watches us and puts us on a list. Naughty or Nice!" Zaria corrected.

"I hope I'm not on the naughty list," Zavier said from Zed's lap.

"You have been very good this year, Zavier. I guarantee it!" Zed said.

Zaria's eyes went wide. "Do you think we could have a trampoline in our room?" She asked looking at Cecilia excitedly.

"That would be the best!"

"Or, or, or! We should ask for big girl bikes!" Zaria said, proud of her idea.

"That's perfect!" Cecilia squealed adding it to her list.

"What do you want Zavier?" Zaria asked.

Zavier didn't need time to think. "Football! Like Dada!"

Zed swelled with pride at the thought of his son following in his footsteps.

"I think I want a pair of pom-poms," Zaria added, "My Mama used to be a cheerleader."

"Just like my Daddy!"

"So cool," Zaria whispered.

Cecilia tapped her pen on her paper, "Do you think Santa would bring us that big teddy bear we saw in the magazine?"

Zaria's jaw dropped. "I hope so! It looked so soft!"

"It was also $50…" Zed mumbled under his breath.

"I want a cape!" Zavier jumped off Zed's lap. "Like Superman!"

Before Zed could respond Eliza came threw the door open, holding a take-out bag.

"Mommy!" Cecilia ran and threw her arms around Eliza's waist.

"Hi, Monkey!" Eliza hung up her coat and set her bag on the table. "Zal graciously provided us with tonight's dinner."

"Perfect! Zed rushed to help her unload the plastic containers.

"Daddy! Aunt Eliza is home, so it's time to go see Santa!" Zaria exclaimed.

"Alright!" Zed announced clapping his hands together. "Santa awaits!"

After a short walk to the Plaza and a not so short wait to get to Santa all 3 kids gathered around him. He asked them if they had been good, all three told him they had been very good that year. As normal kids would they asked for dolls, coloring books, and other toys. After getting a picture Cecilia and Zavier moved over to Zed and Eliza while Zaria held back.

"Santa? Can I ask for a special gift?" She asked tentatively.

"Why, of course!" The jolly saint replied.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I want to see my Mommy this Christmas."

A look of sadness flashed in Santa's eyes. He was familiar with the destruction the virus had caused to some families. He knew she could possibly never see her mother again. But he couldn't possibly disappoint the little girl. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Santa!" She smiled wide as she threw her arms around his neck. Zaria jumped off his lap and ran towards her retreating family.

"What did you whisper?" Zed asked as she made her way over to them.

"Secret." A devious smile appearing on her face.

"A secret huh?" He picked her up and tickled her, "We don't keep secrets in this house!"

Zaria giggled as Zed put her back on her feet. "What do you want for Christmas Daddy?"

"Hmm, give me a minute. E?" He asked referring to her.

"A new oven would be nice. One that actually works the way the oven lords intended!"

Zed snickered, "Oven lords?"

"I don't know...I was making a point!"

Cecilia looked up at her in disgust. "If you could have anything you'd want a new oven? That's so boring. And a waste of a perfectly good wish!"

"You never said it was wish!"

"Fine." Zaria said, "If you could have any wish for Christmas, what you wish for?"

Eliza pretended to think. "A coffee machine." Cecilia and Zaria's smiles both turned to frowns. "Full of gold." She finished.

"And that is a Christmas present!" Zaria announced happily. "What about you Daddy?"

"That's a tough one." He sighed dramatically. "I can't decide between a fire breathing dragon or a treasure map!"

Zaria rolled her eyes. "Don't joke! This is a serious matter, Sir!" Eliza reprimanded.

"I would wish for a country. That way I could have everything I wanted because it's all in the country!"

"That's cheating!" Cecilia exclaimed with an accusing finger.

"If you could have 3 wishes you'd wish for a million wishes, wouldn't you?" Zaria said, proud of her comeback.

Zed put up his hands in defense. "I can't cheat if you don't set rules. Sorry girls, you never said anything about wishing for a country. Don't want me to break the rules, make some!"

"You're no fun Daddy!" Zaria pouted.

Zed nudged her playfully. "You know Zar, if I had a country you would be a princess."

Zaria gasped. "Like Cinderella?"

"Just like Cinderella. Fancy balls, pretty dresses and a huge castle!"

"That's perfect!" Zaria squealed. "I would wish for a castle and I would be the princess!"

"Princesses are boring." Cecilia scoffed.

"C'mon Cecilia! Princesses are so cool!"

"Can you name a princess hasn't been kidnapped, killed, or almost killed? Plus I bet princesses aren't allowed to eat mac and cheese!"

"I don't want to be a princess anymore. I take it back."

"Sorry Zar, you already made the wish. You can't take it back now!" Zed said faking a serious tone.

"To quote the wise words of Zed Necrodopolus, there were no set rules." Eliza reminded, "So if Zaria wants to take her wish back, she most certainly can!"

Zed faked a glare. "You know I really want to hit you sometimes?"

"On what grounds? You can't argue with airtight logic, you just can't!"

Zaria cringed. "This game is getting too complicated."

Cecilia nodded. "You're telling me!"

Zevon and Zoey came over for dinner that night. After a dinner of Zal's takeout, Zoey settled in with the kids to watch a Hallmark movie. Zevon took this opportunity to talk to Zed.

Zevon walked into the kitchen where Zed was washing dishes. "How are you holding up, Son?"

Zed laugh humorlessly, "First Christmas with Addie or the immense pressure of making this special for my kids?"

"I know how you feel. The first Christmas with your mother was terrifying."

"How did you do it, Pops?" Zed turned to face his father.

Zevon shrugged, "It was hard, obviously, but I put on a brave face and focused on the possessives. Two incredible children to spend the holiday with."

"Brave face, positives...got it."

"Also you have Eliza to help out, I'm sure that helps."

"Yeah, I'm sure you heard about the $500 bonus."

Zevon chuckled, "She mentioned it. She works harder and longer than anyone else in that restaurant. She's a shoe in!"

"I'm hoping."

Zed starred at the soap bubbling up in the sink. It was more than the pressure of Christmas. It was bigger than his kids. His wife was gone and nothing was going fill that void.

"You miss her, don't you." Zevon's voice broke Zed from his trance.

"More than I could ever put into words."

Zevon nodded sympathetically. "I feels like a part of you is missing doesn't it."

"That's exactly it. I have to be strong for the kids, but sometimes I just want to break down."

"That's completely normal. I found myself crying when I least expected it after your mother's passing."

"I know she's out there. I want to run to her. But a wall is keeping us apart...sounds familiar."

"You've changed the world once, what's stopping you from doing it twice?"

Zed shook his head. "Pops...I have so much more on the line now. I mean it's not just our lives, Zaria and Zavier. I can't risk them, one wrong move and they won't ever see her again. I can't put them at stake like that."

Zevon placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a fighter, Addie is too. I know it seems impossible now, keep your head up. We all know the virus is bullshit, once the proof gets out there this will all be over."

"That's just it! Will it ever end? We're coming up on one year! If the proof hasn't been found yet, will it ever be?"

"Son, I can think of at least 5 people who aren't giving up that easily and your Addie is one of them. I know your wife and I know she is working her ass off to get the evidence that the virus was a setup."

Zevon had no idea how right he was. Or how hard the whole group was working at that very moment. Little did he, or anyone else know what was happening on the other side of the barrier.

Eliza came home at 11:00. The kids and Zed were in bed, Zevon had gone home. The last thing Eliza expected to see was Zoey sitting on the couch.

"Zoey! What are you doing here?!"

"I want to talk to you." She gestured beside her. "Sit."

Eliza sat down next to her. "What's up?"

Zoey gave her a look. "I have known you my whole life. Hell! You were there the day I was born! I can tell when your lying before anyone can, I know all of your secrets. Point being, you're like my big sister and I know when something is bothering you. And I can tell something is bothering you. So talk to me."

"I'm just stressed with work. You know, the big bonus." She lied.

Zoey could completely see through her. "Bullshit. I would like the truth now please, E."

"Ugh!" She put her head in her hands. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

"E," Zoey pulled her into a tight hug. "You're killing it as a mom. This whole year, you've been unstoppable. It's honestly so inspiring, I mean you are like-"

"NO!" She couldn't help her outburst. "I mean it's more than that. I always have to be there for Cecilia. She's missing her father and I can't blame her! I want to be there to comfort her, but at the end of the day...I'm hurting too."

"I know. I can't even imagine what you or Zed are going through. I know your hurt and I'm always here if you want to talk. Just let it out."

Eliza looked in her eyes. "I can tell you anything, right?"

"Anything."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I want a husband, not a faded memory."

Eliza took another breath before she continued. "For so long he was my rock. Whenever I was stress or upset or was in a difficult situation, he was there. I could always go to him to vent, to cry or to scream. And now here I am going through the most difficult thing in my life, and he's not here. He was the one to tell me it was all going to be ok, and now I'm wondering...is it going to ok? Is it, is it really?"

"I know I'm not your husband. I know my words might not mean as much to you. But it's all going to be ok. It might never be the way it used to be. I can't promise you it will be perfect but I can promise you it will all work out ok."

"Really?"

Zoey nodded, "Really, and if you ever need me for anything, I'm only a phone call away."

Eliza wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Also, never doubt yourself, you're doing great."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Is Cecilia in bed?"

"Yup. Aunt Zo did some great work." Zoey said with a victorious smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Zo. I'd love to stay up and chat but I have a 6:00 am shift tomorrow."

Zoey gave her a confused look. "But you just worked a night shift!"

Eliza shrugged, "Christmas bonuses don't come easy."

She helped Zoey out and then walked down the hall to her bedroom. While she was passing by she noticed the kid's room door open a crack. She quietly tiptoed in and gave her daughter a kiss on the head. As she turned to leave she heard a small voice. "Mommy?"

"Shhhh." Eliza held a finger to her lips. "Go back to sleep Monkey."

"Wait!" She sat up and rummaged through a drawer in her nightstand. She pulled out a drawing and handed to her mother. "I drew this for Daddy, can you put it in the letterbox?"

Eliza took the drawing from her hand. "Yeah. I'll do that." She rubbed her hair and kissed her again. "Goodnight Monkey, I love you."

"I love you more." She whispered back.

She entered her room and walked towards a dresser in the corner. She carefully opened the bottom drawer and found what she was looking for. A small shoebox, which to the blind eye was just a box, but to her, it was more than that.

She placed Cecilia's drawing in the box and put the lid back on before returning it to its place in the dresser. She settled into her bed and pulled out a pen and paper. Another letter for the shoe box.

Zombies had been cut off from the rest of the world. No calls, texts or letters went between the 2 sides. After the separation, Eliza had started writing letters to Bucky. What had been happening, how Cecilia was doing, how much she missed him. Since she couldn't send them, no matter how much she begged, she placed them in the box. She named it the empty letterbox. A box full of her empty letters.

To the blind eye, it was just a shoe box. But to Eliza, it was her last desperate connection to her husband.

**A/N: So there you have it! This fic will only get angsiter from here forward. I know this chapter was a bit all over the place. Chapter 1 mostly served as backstory for our plot. Leave a review if you enjoyed, I'd love to hear what you think. **

**See you next week! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Empty Letters: Chapter Two_

_December 6th, 2031_

The light from her computer was burning her eyes. Her dry eyes lingered over to the clock. 4:06 am. Addison had been up all night doing what she had been doing every night for months. All she needed was a piece of evidence however small or large to prove the accident had been staged.

"Addison, Honey?" Addison turned to see Missy in the doorway. After everything went to shit she moved back in with her parents, not able to stay in her home. "Why are you still awake?"

"Why do you think?" She snapped, eyes not leaving the article on the screen.

Missy sighed. "You're working yourself to death. Please get some sleep."

"Fine, I'll sleep."

"Thank god."

"When I see my husband and kids again." She turned sharply to face her mother.

"Addison, I know you're hurting. But you can't keep living this way! When was the last time you left your room?"

"Irrelevant."

"This is healthy, Addie! You're driving yourself into insanity, I know how you feel but-"

"NO!" Addison exclaimed. "You don't! No one knows how I feel. I lost everything in 1 day, no one else knows how badly that hurts!"

Missy looked at her feet, not knowing how to respond. She didn't know how Addison felt and she didn't know how to comfort her. "You have a meeting with a council member tomorrow, you should be well rested for that."

"I'll go to sleep, just not now."

Missy nodded, "Please, try to get some sleep, Honey." She went to leave when Addison ran and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I yelled. Just sometimes I get so…" She struggled to hold back tears. "I love you Mom."

Missy stroked her hair and let her cry. "I'm so sorry you're hurting Addie, Dale and I feel that too."

Addison held onto her mother and cried. She moved back in with her parents after the barrier went up. She couldn't bear to stay in her house. The memories were jumping out and burying her and she could take it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"_But I heard him exclaim as he rode out of sight, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Zed said as he shut the book._

"_Read it again, Daddy!" Zaria smiled bouncing on the floor._

"_I wish I could Zari, but it's time for bed."_

"_Can I stay up a little longer…" She pleaded._

"_If you stay up any longer Santa won't come!" Addison reminded her._

_Zavier gasped, "Do you think we will get put on the naughty list?"_

_Addison smiled and shook her head. "Not if you get to bed right now!"_

"_Wait a second," Zed said looking at his wife, "did you hear that, Gorgeous?"_

"_You mean the bells?" Addison said playing along._

"_What bells?" Zaria asked impatiently._

_Zed ignored her. "It couldn't be."_

"_You don't think it could be…"_

"_Santa?" The couple said in inusion._

"_Oh no! We waited up too late!" Zavier shook his sisters arm._

"_We need to get into bed before Santa gets here!" Zaria turned and headed for the stairs._

"_Goodnight Mama, goodnight Daddy!" The kids called while running up to their beds._

"_I can't believe that worked." Zed shook his head._

"_What worked? I thought you heard the bells too?" _

_Zed gave her a strange look, Addison laughed and pulled out a small bell from her pocket, ringing it in his face._

"_You are too cute sometimes." He kissed her cheek._

"_Ready to deliver some presents, Santa?" She asked._

_Zed sighed dramatically, "I guess."_

"_Just keep in mind we have a cookie reward when were done."_

_Zed grabbed her hand. "Let's do this."_

Addison woke up and looked around. Where did everything go? Where was Zed?

"Zed?" She whispered.

No answer.

Realization struck her like a rock. She was at her desk, she had passed out on her keyboard the previous night. It was just a dream, of course. She wiped the few tears from her cheek and trudged downstairs to find her parents and Bucky having breakfast.

"Good Morning, Addie." Dale said as she sat down.

"Morning." She mumbled before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Everything alright, Cuz?"

"She was up all night doing research." Missy rolled her eyes.

Dale looked at Addison as she rubbed her eyes, "What time did you get to sleep last night?"

"I fell asleep on my keyboard, 5:30...I think."

Missy gasped "5:30? Addison! What were you doing?"

"I need solid evidence from a reliable source for my meeting today, if I want a chance."

Bucky looked confused. "Didn't you meet with Debbie last week?"

"I did. But the more meetings I go to, the more people remember the issue. I bet if I keep going to the council someones bound to investigate it!"

"How are the council members you met with Addie?" Missy asked.

Missy had been trying to get the barrier down and to bring Zombies back into Seabrook. But her term had ended shortly after the incident and no one wanted a Zombies activist as mayor in Seabrook.

Addison rolled her eyes. "The usual. Ignorant and arrogant."

"Of course they are." Missy scoffed.

"I swear they get worse!" Addison started to recite the rant that has been in her mind for the last week. "They treat me like a child, like I don't know what I'm talking about. Its just so...UGH!" She slammed her hand on the table.

Bucky quickly tried to change the subject. "Have any new leads Adds?"

Addison perked up. "Actually, I do." She ran upstairs and grabbed her binder off her desk. She had barely gotten down the stairs before she shared her new information.

"Did you know in 2012 a test group of Zombie's Z-bands got a virus blocker?"

Bucky's got wide. "That means…"

"The virus wouldn't have affected those 20 Zombies, yet all Zombies went offline."

"Addison!" Missy exclaimed. "This is perfect! They can't deny this!"

"Are you sure the source was correct?" Bucky questioned.

"I really shouldn't say this," Dale said, "that information is completely correct. I was the lead on that project."

Addison squealed. "Really?! Did the block work?"

Dale nodded. "It did, and we did lots of testing to make sure it was a success."

"This could be it." Addison sighed. "This could do it!"

Bucky smiled, "This is it, Addie!"

"I'm gonna see my grand-kids for Christmas!" Missy exclaimed.

"This nightmare is almost over, I can feel it!" Addison leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her dream was coming true.

Addison took a deep breath as Bucky pulled up to City Hall. "You got this, Cuz." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Addison nodded. "I hope so." She tried to hide the uncertainty in her voice.

Bucky, of course, noticed. "What are you so worried about, you've got a great claim."

"Yeah, but," Her gaze shifted down to her shoes. "What if it's not good enough. I have a lot of depending on me, people who are waiting for their families. I mean your daughter-"

"Addison," She looked up at her cousin. "If this doesn't work we'll try again, and again. This is gonna happen. You got this."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I got this."

"That's my girl."

"Alright then, I'm just going to go get a certain barrier taken down."

"Go get 'em Adds."

She jumped out of the car and walked into the building giving herself a silent pep talk."

"Hello Addison." The receptionionist said, "How can I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Mrs. Thompson at 7:30."

The receptionist tapped away on her computer. "Yes...Oh! There you are! She will be out in a few minutes, please have a seat."

"Thank you, Pam." She walked over and sat in a chair and attempted to review her notes. She tried not to think about her past failures but they also found a way to worm themselves into her brain while waiting here.

"...The virus block was created by Z-tech inc. a very reliable company." She whispered to herself looking down at a printed sheet. "Addison Necrodoplous." Addison looked up to see a tall woman, her blonde hair pinned back into a bun, staring at her.

"Hello, Debbie." She said as she stood up to shake her hand.

"Let's go back to my office, Dear."

Addison felt silly for being so worried. She delivered one of her best presentations yet. She spoke strong and kept a business face the whole time. She sat back down across from Debbie.

'Well, as creative as this claim is," Debbie adjusted her glasses and looked at the papers Addison had given her. "This is not reliable information, nor is it enough to prove the virus was staged."

"What! This came straight from Z-Tech archives, a company that Seabrook was trusted for years!"

"How we be sure this was a real experiment?"

"Multiple current and past Z-Patrol officers have confirmed it! Primary sources that were there at the lab!"

"Alright, lets say this was a real Z-Band update that took place." Addison scoffed at that. "This not enough proof to take the barrier down, or even investigate the case further."

"NOT ENOUGH?" Addison slammed her hands on the table. "The only way the virus could have affected this test group of Zombies, unless the bands were manually turned off!"

"That is just a guess. The block could have worn off, or the virus overpowered it. I'm sorry Addison."

"If this isn't enough then what is?" Addison stood up in a fit of anger. "How hard is it to investigate this a little bit?" She started to get teary eyed. "This isn't some insignificant case! These are people's families, their children, their spouses, this is my family!"

"I'm sorry you feel this way. But I can't do anything to help."

"YES, YOU CAN! YOU'RE A COUNCIL MEMBER, IT'S KIND OF YOUR JOB!"

"My hands are tied here. But I can suggest a support group to deal with your emotions better."

"MY EMOTIONS, ARE JUST FINE!" She walked towards the door. "I hope you have to work late tonight writing up a report on this meeting." And with that she slammed the door."

She stormed out of the office to went to leave. When the passed the reception desk the receptionist called out to her, "You forgot to sign out!"

Addison turned around swiftly on her heels. "Oh, screw you Pam!"

When she reached the street she cried. "UGH!" She yelled. Why didn't anyone else understand, why did no one care? This is her family!

"HOW DAMN HARD IS IT TO INVESTIGATE A GODDAMN CASE!" She screamed in the direction of city hall.

They didn't even investigate the virus. Put up the buried and consider it done. All Addison wanted was someone, anyone who cared to investigate the case. Someone who cared about these people. Those suffering behind a barrier and those hurting from the loss of loved ones.

She walked down the street, unable to contain her tears any longer. She had emailed the Seabrook police department, private investigators, anyone asking for help. She had gotten a response.

Her parents were waiting for her when she got home. "So...how did it go?" Dale asked hopeful. Addison just let out a cry and ran upstairs. She locked herself in her room and sank to the floor, back to the door.

"What else can I do?" She wondered aloud.

She continued to sob until her phone dinged with a new message.

Bucky 9:17 pm

ADDISON! Check your email!

Bucky 9:17 pm

You won't believe it!

Addison wiped stray tears on her sleeves and slowly got up to go to her desk. She opened the email cautiously.

Addison Necrodoplous and Bucky Robinson,

I've seen your work with Zombies in the past few months and i'm very

intrigued. I work for a detective agency outside of Seabrook

and am very interested in teaming up with you yo start

an investigation. If you are interested please respond to

set up a meeting time.

Sincerely,

Detective Aimee Shark.

Addison squealed when she finished the email. She didn't waste any time before writing a response.

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update. The end of the semester, early summer plans and writers block got the best of me. This chapted was also super short and pretty poorly written which I apolgize for. I can assure you chapter 3 will be much better. I already have chapter 3 in the works and hope to update soon!**


End file.
